


Лучшие побуждения

by ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/ellie-s
Summary: Восстановление отношений — дело само по себе непростое, и тем сложнее, если все вокруг сомневаются в твоих побуждениях. Конечно, стоило ожидать, что команда «Нормандии» станет трепетно оберегать своего коммандера, но к такому Кайден оказался не готов. Впрочем, не то чтобы он мог жаловаться.





	Лучшие побуждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254788) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8509919)

По правде говоря, в определённой степени он ожидал, что так будет. Учитывая прошлое их отношений, все эти запинки и фальстарты, и смерть, и недоверие, и направленные друг на друга пистолеты…

Первым к нему подошёл Гаррус.

Ночью после возвращения на «Нормандию» Кайдену не спалось, так что он отправился изучать обстановку кухни SR-2, в частности принцип работы кофемашины. Новейшая модель, и кофе в ней — за такой умереть можно. Может быть, он и был предвзят по отношению к Церберу (мягко говоря), но, стоило признать, они не скупились на мелочи и, что ж, не экономили на хорошем кофе.

— Майор, — сухо произнёс Гаррус, садясь за стол. Прежде он бы обратился к нему с гораздо более тёплым «Кайден», но что есть, то есть. Кайден был рад и этому, хотя внутренне уже приготовился к неприятному продолжению. Гаррус долго смотрел на него, а потом на его лице появилось нечто вроде улыбки. Нечто устрашающее.

— Расслабься, майор, я не собираюсь устраивать тебе допрос с пристрастием, — турианец усмехнулся чуть шире, когда Кайден покосился на него с недоверием. — Мы оба знаем, что к чему. Я только хотел сказать, что биотика — это здорово, но меня со снайперской винтовкой обычно даже не замечают, — он сделал паузу, выстукивая пальцами по столешнице. — Говоря чисто гипотетически, — добавил он.

Ага, как же. И всё-таки.

— Понял, — отозвался Кайден, выдерживая долгий контакт взглядов: он действительно имел это в виду. В конце концов, Гаррус прошёл через всё — и Вермайр, и Илос, и Цитадель. Он был и на Горизонте — и, снова стоя на Цитадели, держал палец на крючке, без каких-либо сомнений глядя в прицел винтовки.

Кайден был благодарен ему за это — за то, что Гаррус был готов выстрелить, как и, разумеется, за то, что он всё-таки этого не сделал и просто опустил оружие, стоило Шепард лишь махнуть рукой.

Это был странный повод для благодарности, но что есть, то есть.

Между ними повисла пауза, и Гаррус снова подал голос, хоть и с заминкой:

— Она бы в тебя не выстрелила.

Кайден был не так уж в этом уверен, но спорить не стал. Очень явно почувствовал то, что осталось непроизнесённым: _«но я мог бы, если бы пришлось»_.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. Искренне.

***

— Ты бы выстрелила в меня? — спросил он снова, и она нахмурилась, отстраняясь, заглядывая в его лицо.

Он не был уверен, что знал, чего добивался или что хотел от неё услышать. В какой-то мере он ожидал, что она повторит, что уже говорила; они уже через это проходили. Они уже проходили через всё, и всё равно что-то елозило под кожей — эта нужда объясниться, заставить её понять, заставить понять самого себя, разобраться в своих чувствах и конкретно — в том, что он был готов вот-вот спустить курок и что в то же время он никогда бы не смог этого сделать.

— Вот что я скажу, — наконец заявила она, придвигаясь ближе к нему. Её теплая ладонь — на его затылке, а губы — совсем рядом, так, что он чувствовал её дыхание на своих. — Ещё раз направишь на меня пистолет — вот тогда выстрелю.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

***

Следующим был Джокер.

Он начал издалека, с шуток, в основном насчёт Шепард; явно прощупывал почву, подбираясь ближе к делу.

— Ну, скажи мне, майор Аленко, вся эта штука с наставлением друг на друга пушек — это твоя альтернатива дёрганью косичек?

Кайден постарался подобрать слова, сразу проглотив те, что чуть не сорвались необдуманно, и не выдал горечи их вкуса. Они с Джокером по-прежнему были настороже друг к другу, несмотря на обманчиво беспечные интонации пилота и ответную усмешку его самого.

Их отношения оставались натянутыми ещё с тех суматошных дней после нападения Коллекционеров, когда они наговорили много лишнего, необдуманного и резкого — и, что характерно, далёкого от правды.

— Но ведь всё обернулось в мою пользу, разве нет?

Согласно кивнув, Джокер цокнул языком.

— Я сломаю руку, если вздумаю тебе врезать, — заявил он без обиняков. — Так что лучше не грузи её своей хернёй, потому что в таком случае я буду вынужден обратиться за помощью к своей девушке, а она, между прочим, наш корабль.

— Джефф сообщил мне, что у людей принято угрожать возлюбленным их друзей телесной расправой на случай, если они причинят вред упомянутым друзьям. Моё исследование литературного наследия и различного медиаконтента подтверждает его слова.

— Ага, она изучила все ромкомы в истории человечества, уж наверняка мне это ничем не аукнется, — уставившись на панель приборов, пробормотал Джокер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

СУЗИ непринуждённо его проигнорировала.

— Я так понимаю, вы уже знакомы с боевыми способностями этого тела, майор, — произнесла она практически дружелюбно (чёрт, как будто он не старался об этом не думать, спасибо), — но было бы упущением с моей стороны не напомнить также о том, что я контролирую все системы корабля, включая жизнеобеспечение.

Он ответил ей долгим взглядом и наконец обернулся к Джокеру.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он, разводя руками. Ну это уж попросту чересчур.

Губы Джокера дрогнули.

— Эй, исхожу из того, что у меня есть.

— Я пошутила, — добавила СУЗИ. Но, честно говоря, спокойствия Кайдену это не прибавило.

***

Парой часов спустя его загнала в угол Саманта Трейнор. Она пригрозила ему какими-то небывало ужасными способами применения зубной щётки, если из-за него Шепард хоть раз даже нахмурится.

Или, по крайней мере, Кайден пришёл к такому заключению, обдумав этот разговор немного позже. Всё начиналось довольно невинно; Трейнор спросила, нужно ли было перенаправлять предназначенные ему сообщения в каюту Шепард (очевидно, сплетни облетели корабль со скоростью света)… а потом всё каким-то образом очень быстро вышло из-под контроля. Больше всего тревожило то, что фантазия по-прежнему находчиво рисовала всё новые и новые травмы, которые можно было учинить с помощью зубной щётки.

Следом он столкнулся с Вегой и Кортезом. Должно быть, они отрепетировали игру в хорошего и плохого копа, потому что вышло у них отменно. Адамс ничего такого прямо ему не высказал; он только и рассуждал о новой «Нормандии», и всё же ему отлично удалось донести, что ему не зазорно хорошенько постучать разводным ключом по тому, что не работает как должно. Доннелли красноречиво указал пальцами на свои глаза и затем на Кайдена, а стоявшая сбоку от него Дэниэлс приглушила смешок рукой.

Он задумался, как много из их истории стало на борту общественным достоянием. Что эти люди думали о нём; было ли его предательство так для них всех очевидно. Ему казалось, будто во всех взглядах, провожавших его спину, ощущался упрёк.

Кайден даже подумал было переждать какое-то время в каюте Шепард (_их_ каюте, пожалуй, наверное, когда наконец эта мысль перестанет казаться такой странной, как будто он проник незаконно, пускай теперь его вещи были в основном здесь), но судя по тому, как проходил день, на него ещё, чего доброго, не набрасывались только хомяк и рыбки.

***

— Вот ты где, — сказала она, прыгнув на диван рядом с ним, и её колено упёрлось в его бедро, когда она подобрала ноги. Она подалась к нему, легонько поглаживая пальцами его предплечье, и щёку защекотали её волосы. — Длинный день? — спросила она, всматриваясь в его лицо.

Необъяснимо, как ей всегда удавалось видеть его насквозь.

— Скорее странный, — пробормотал он. — Как прошёл твой?

— Как обычно, — она пожала плечами. В реалиях жизни коммандера Шепард такой ответ мог означать что угодно — начиная от переговоров с умеренно несносным Советом до попыток натравить молотильщика на Жнеца. На самом деле она занималась делами на Цитадели: выслушивала беженцев и бегала по поручениям СБЦ, в общем, выполняла самую важную часть своего служебного долга как коммандера Шепард — была на виду общественности.

В последнее время, после атаки Цербера, у неё появилось много работы; все от неё чего-то хотели, всем что-то было нужно, и задачи наваливались десятками. Он знал, что ей было не привыкать — уже в первые дни после принятия в Спектры люди останавливали её по каким-то своим вопросам просто посреди улицы.

Но прежде он не замечал такой напряжённости в её глазах; не замечал, чтобы она сутулилась, даже если и на мгновение, прежде чем повести плечами и выровняться, снова стать привычной собой — высокой, прямой, как стрела, глыбой своего времени.

— А что насчёт завтра? — поинтересовался он.

— У меня ещё много дел на Цитадели, но смогу выделить час на обед. Как ты там это называешь? — спросила она, взяв его за подбородок и потянув вниз.

— Привести мысли в порядок?

— Да.

Он охотно позволил ей вовлечь себя в поцелуй, но мысли всё ещё крутились вокруг наметившихся планов. Может, ему было далеко до коммандера Шепард, но статус Спектра давал определённые преимущества. Если он правильно рассчитает время, то сможет разобраться хотя бы с парой человек, поджидающих её в Президиуме или других районах…

— Ты о чём-то задумался, майор, — упрекнула она с улыбкой. — Что бы это ни было, может подождать.

Как раз об этом он и думал.

***

Он понятия не имел, во что ввязывался.

О, дело было не в том, чтобы перехватить нуждающихся до того, как они столкнутся с Шепард и вывалят на неё свои проблемы, — с этим как раз сложностей не возникло. Серьёзных вопросов, что стоили внимания Шепард — имевших отношение к флоту, общим военным усилиям и местам, которые «Нормандии» нужно было проверить, — было мало. В основном, бесконечным множеством тягот жителей Цитадели мог заняться любой со статусом Спектра.

Ущерб от атаки Цербера оказался хуже, чем предполагали изначально, и со всё возрастающим количеством беженцев в доках дел было невпроворот.

Приятным исключением стала передышка на ланч, хотя часа казалось мизерно мало, чтобы как следует привести мысли в порядок. Впрочем, ему вообще повезло вырваться и оказаться тут, с ней. Что он знал точно — такие моменты ему нужны были не только ради порядка в мыслях, а просто как воздух.

— Больше тысячи дней без битья репортёров, да я заслужила медаль, — заявила Шепард, прихватив его бутылку пива.

— Медалей у тебя уже хватает, и к тому же ты не можешь заявлять о трёхлетней выдержке, если два года была мертва.

Её пробило на смех, довольно-таки громкий; на них стали оглядываться другие посетители «Apollo’s». Возможно, Кайдену только чудилось, но он готов был поклясться, что их лица светлели при виде неё, но на него они смотрели исключительно с прищуром. И да, в этом состояла другая сложность этого дня.

Чёртов каждый считал своим долгом сообщить, как сильно его волновали безопасность и благополучие Шепард и что это Кайдену придётся отвечать, если у неё возникнут какие-либо заботы.

Что ж, похоже, вторжение Жнецов и война в самом разгаре были не в счёт. 

Он, пожалуй, стал параноиком. Возможно, такова была участь любого из команды «Нормандии». Особенно учитывая, что никто не мог знать… всё-таки их отношения были не вполне официальными. Как и события их прошлого, всё оставалось засекречено, включая роль Кайдена во время переворота. Для жителей Цитадели он был одним из героев, даже если на самом деле едва не запорол всё как нельзя паршивее.

— Ну, по крайней мере, там, куда мы отправимся дальше, я смогу стрелять по тем, кто на меня нападает, — сказала Шепард, взявшись за вилку, и подалась вперёд, чтобы украсть немного еды с его тарелки. — Закругляйся со своими утренними делами, — многозначительно продолжила она. — Появилась стоящая зацепка, так что вылетаем в восемнадцать ноль-ноль. Нас ждёт объект Цербера. 

— С тобой — по лучшим местам галактики, — пошутил Кайден. Она засмеялась в ответ, на что он, в общем-то, и рассчитывал.

***

Он отыскал Лиару, улыбнулся, когда она помахала ему рукой, приглашая сесть, и подождал, пока она закончит составлять отчёт с разведданными. Она всегда была склонна держаться сама по себе, но сейчас его присутствие, казалось, ничуть её не смущало. Она уверенно печатала что-то на цифровой клавиатуре и говорила спокойно, ответив на сообщение Гарруса. Даже пошутила, прежде чем извиниться за то, что ей нужно было закончить разговор. Наконец она повернулась к Кайдену.

Бывают моменты, когда прошедшие годы и перемены становятся вдруг очень заметны. За последние пару лет круто изменилась, конечно, вся галактика, но команду Шепард это тоже затронуло не в меньшей степени. В Лиаре появилось что-то такое (хотя, пожалуй, в ней это было всегда), что не давало укрыться, что смотрело в самую душу и видело всё лучшее, худшее, просто всё.

— Что-то случилось, Кайден? — спросила Лиара, и он повёл плечом.

— Нет, — быстро отозвался он. — Просто хотел узнать, как ты.

— В основном занята. Я пыталась разыскать твоих студентов, но ничего…

— Спасибо, — искренне произнёс он. — Хотя сейчас я тут не из-за этого.

— Ты хотел поговорить про Шепард, — догадалась она и, медленно откинувшись на спинку стула, чуть улыбнулась. — Я рада за вас обоих. В такие времена… это очень важно.

В её голосе послышалась странная решимость. Он не был уверен, что могло послужить ей причиной, но прежде чем успел спросить, азари медленно растянула губы в улыбке.

— К слову, Джокер рассказал мне об одной человеческой традиции. Когда ваши друзья начинают строить новые отношения…

Он уже знал, к чему вела Лиара, и, принимая во внимание нынешние ресурсы в её распоряжении, боялся дослушать до конца.

***

— О чём ты там разговаривал с Грантом? — спросила Шепард. О, это, разумеется, она заметила. Или уж, во всяком случае, об этом она решила спросить.

Кайдан вздохнул и сперва подумал о том, чтобы соврать. Она бы не стала докапываться до правды, наверняка, и одно это понимание подтолкнуло его ответить честно.

— Твой приёмный кроган расспрашивал о моих намерениях касательно тебя.

— Хах, — только и сказала она, отложив датапад, и плавно обошла вокруг кровати. Целеустремлённость её походки была прямо очень даже пригятательной.

О, да кого он пытался обмануть, он уже ощущал возбуждение, и это-то посреди разговора о крогане, чёрт возьми.

Одарив его усмешкой, Шепард присела ему на колени и мягко коснулась его лица.

— И какие же у тебя намерения, майор?

— Должно быть, я недостаточно ясно их выразил, — заявил он, положив ладонь на её ягодицы, и она ухмыльнулась.

— Вот уж чего бы я про тебя не сказала, Аленко, — поддразнила она. — Помнишь, как Эш о тебе шутила? — спросила она, и Кайден, кивнув, прислонился к её лбу своим. Её голос стал тише при упоминании Эшли, но в нём не слышалось подавленности и вины, только мягкость. — Ты стал лучше, впрочем, — признала она.

— С того уровня можно было двигаться только вверх, — согласился он.

— Да уж. Кстати об этом, — многозначительно протянула она, придвигаясь вплотную и вызывая у него стон.

— Ты меня до смерти доведёшь, — выдохнул он, и Шепард наклонилась, мазнув по его губам поцелуем, и, чуть отстранившись, упёрлась ладонью в его грудь, не давая ему потянуться за ней следом.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — отозвалась она шутя и вместе с тем совершенно серьёзно, и он мог только лишь поцеловать её, чувствуя губами её улыбку, и он мог только лишь подняться и нетвёрдым шагом донести её до кровати, пока она улыбалась ему в шею.

***

— С ней всё будет в порядке, — сказала Чаквас, хотя расслабленность её голоса прозвучала даже красноречивее слов. — Можете зайти и посмотреть сами, майор, только перестаньте хмуриться. Коммандер скоро проснётся, но я советовала бы ей хотя бы день отдохнуть. Надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать на то, что вы об этом позаботитесь?

Она одарила его таким взглядом, будто хотела одновременно и сделать ему строгий выговор, и ласково потрепать за щёки.

— Да, мэм.

— Хорошо. Потому что я прекрасно осознаю, что не стоит даже говорить о том, чтобы в ближайшем будущем она не стала выслеживать ещё каких-нибудь древних подводных пришельцев, — она покачала головой и махнула рукой. — Ладно, заходите.

Он был не один; прямо у дверей медотсека стояли Гаррус, Стив и Джеймс, вдобавок некоторые из экипажа старались будто невзначай пройти мимо. Шепард их всех напугала, да и не удивительно — когда связь оборвалась, а её отсутствие затянулось, можно было подумать что угодно. Да, Гаррус и Стив старались заверить его, что с ней всё должно быть в порядке по определению, но им тоже было не знать этого наверняка.

Сражение всё длилось и длилось, а он ощущал себя попросту бесполезным, не находя себе места от беспокойства. Слава богам, что Гаррус уверенно держал в руках винтовку и что Стив оставался спокоен даже под таким давлением.

Руки всё ещё немного дрожали, хотя, может, это сказывались холод и незревавшая мигрень. Пальцы Шепард были даже холоднее его, когда она вернулась на платформу, её кожа светилась бледностью и придавала губам практически синеватый оттенок. По пути на корабль она балансировала на грани бессознательности и, когда они долетели до «Нормандии», всё-таки отключилась. Не самое худшее, что с ними случалось, если уж сравнивать, но всё равно они едва отделались одним испугом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гаррус из-за спины, и от неожиданности Кайден не удержал нервный смешок.

— Конечно, — он лгал, и это должно было быть очевидно. Но Гаррус вряд ли стал бы выводить его ложь на чистую воду. — Хотя не то чтобы горжусь тем, что оказался настолько бесполезным. Спасибо, что спас там мою задницу.

— Тебе повезло, что этого не слышала Шепард, или она эту чепуху так просто тебе не спустила бы, — отозвался Гаррус и, придвинув ближе одно из неудобных кресел медотсека, с кряхтением сел. — Учитывая обстоятельства, ты держался очень хорошо. Именно так, как она бы того хотела.

Ха, а он никогда не считал Гарруса любителем избитых клише. Должно быть, вид у него был и правда жалкий; наверное, Чаквас не просто так сказала ему про хмурость.

— Кстати о чепухе, — пробормотал он, и турианец не сдержал усмешки.

— Ты мне не _так уж_ нравишься, Аленко, — спокойно признал он. — Но это была какая, уже шестая миссия подряд для нас с тобой и Шепард?

Кайден кивнул, бросив беглый взгляд на тихо сопевшую во сне Шепард. К её лицу наконец начал возвращаться нормальный цвет.

— Обычно она чередовала тех, кто шёл с ней на высадку, помнишь? Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что не всегда это оказывался лучший выбор для миссии, но сложно было предугадать всё наперёд, да и мы всегда пробивались. Конечно, это было до старых не очень добрых времён с Цербером.

Кайден взглянул на него с любопытством. Эту тему они с Шепард не обсуждали, только уж в общих чертах и то большей частью по поводу данных разведки. В ином случае такие разговоры заканчивались тем, что он говорил что-то такое, о чём потом сожалел. Они уже проходили через это на Марсе и закрепили урок на Цитадели.

Хотелось бы, чтобы ему всё-таки хватило смелости как-нибудь снова поднять эту тему и на этот раз повести себя правильно, найти верные слова, дать ей знать… Что ж, может, когда-нибудь и получится.

А вот Гаррус прежде не обсуждал с ним Цербер. Да, упоминал людей, которых они повстречали в то время, даже если вскользь и то к слову о Шепард, но всё же особо не распространялся, оставляя ей самой решать, чем стоит делиться. А сам никогда не заводил разговор об этом.

— Я всё думал, почему она брала меня с собой на каждое задание, учитывая, какую впечатляющую команду подготовил ей Цербер. А теперь понимаю, что ей отчаянно нужен был тот, кому она без колебаний могла довериться.

— Я должен был быть рядом, — пробормотал Кайден.

— Ты не мог, мы это знали, — сухо ответил Гаррус, хотя в его взгляде чётко читалось: «_она_ это знала». — Да, впрочем, суть не в этом, майор.

— Долго ещё до сути? — спросил Кайден, копируя беспечный тон Гарруса, хоть на душе на деле стало лишь тяжелее.

— Цербер проделал колоссальную работу по подбору досье и всего остального. Отыскал хороших ребят, именно таких, каких сама Шепард бы и выбрала.

Да уж, не так и сложно было увидеть, что объединяло всех тех, кого она притягивала к себе. У каждого из них было много талантов, ещё больше амбиций и в довершение какая-то личная травма. Она привлекала их в команду и требовала максимальной отдачи, но это подначивало только в лучшем смысле. В конце концов, им предстояла чертовски сложная миссия.

— Всё как один исключительные, более чем подкованные для любого задания, которое только могло выпасть. И тем не менее, она всегда брала с собой меня. Остальных — тоже, да, но в основном тех, кто не доверял Церберу, но доверял ей. Весь тот год она старалась не подставлять спины и не верить ничьим словам.

— Я…

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, майор, но, кажется, ты решительно настроен вернуть её доверие. А теперь я прошу тебя подумать о том, что ты был в команде на каждом чёртовом задании с того дня, как вернулся на «Нормандию». Она знает, кому может доверять.

Кайден молчал довольно долго, наблюдая за тем, как медленно и размеренно она дышала.

— Спасибо.

— Я всё ещё могу в тебя выстрелить, но из уважения к спутанным чувствам Шепард буду стрелять только в ногу, — великодушно сообщил Гаррус. — Впрочем, не могу ручаться за Тали. Она бывает очень злопамятной.

***

Он зашёл в «Чистилище» в поисках азари, с которой хотел поговорить об артефакте её народа, когда натолкнулся на Джек. Та без всякого энтузиазма кивнула в знак приветствия. И сразу затем пригрозила оторвать ему некоторые части тела, если он хоть как-то расстроит Шепард.

Угроза прозвучала совершенно серьёзно, куда серьёзнее, чем предыдущие от всех остальных вместе взятых, и Кайден, посмеявшись, предложил угостить её выпивкой.

— Н-да, ну ты и болван, — пробормотала она и заказала самый дорогой напиток в меню. — Ну, что ж, у каждого свои вкусы, да и Шепард уже большая девочка, — добавила она после того, как одним махом выпила до дна.

***

— Ты _должна была_ в меня выстрелить — сказал он, и Шепард метнула на него взгляд поверх своей чашки кофе.

— Ты опять за своё?

— Пойми меня правильно, я правда рад, что этого не случилось. Просто… — он пожал плечами, досадуя на свою неспособность найти верные слова. — Всё то время, что мы охотились за Сареном, я был так зол на Совет за то, что они тебе не верили. Всё, что ты говорила, каждый чёртов раз оказывалось правдой, а они всё равно не верили.

Он никогда не думал, что оступится при первой же трудности, и вот как вышло. Вышло, что оступился и при второй и даже, чёрт возьми, при третьей.

Она с тихим стуком поставила чашку на стол и склонила голову набок.

— Ты думал, я с тобой просто флиртую? — спросила она с озорной ноткой.

— Что?

— Все те разы, когда я спрашивала твоё мнение о последних миссиях, чтобы понять, что ты обо всём этом думаешь… ты думал, я наведываюсь затем, чтобы с тобой пофлиртовать, не так ли, Аленко?

Кайден закатил глаза, хотя к щекам прилило немного жара. Удивительно, как легко ей по-прежнему удавалось его смутить. Он скучал по этому.

— Но ты _действительно_ наведывалась затем, чтобы со мной пофлиртовать, — заметил он.

Она усмехнулась.

— Ну, не без этого, да. Но и потому, что я хотела узнать твоё мнение. Ты и Эш, вы оба говорили начистоту и никогда слепо не исполняли приказы. Мне это и нужно. Кажется, ты считаешь, будто я должна была потерять доверие к тебе после Горизонта или Удины. Но на самом деле теперь я доверяю тебе ещё больше, — она засмеялась, встретив его недоверчивый взгляд. — Ты действовал исходя из имевшихся данных. В обоих случаях.

— И ошибся.

— С кем не бывает, — согласилась она.

— По твоей логике, я должен был выстрелить _в тебя_.

— Да, — кивнула она и снова взяла в руки чашку. — Но знаешь что, я правда рада, что этого не случилось.

***

Представитель общности гетов также посчитал нужным спросить о его намерениях по отношению к Шепард-коммандеру.

Всю дорогу до её каюты Кайден просто не мог перестать смеяться.

***

— Так что у тебя за намерения, Кайден? — сонно протянула она, перекинув руку через его живот.

Кайден прищурил взгляд.

— Сложно было не заметить, что всех так волновал этот вопрос, да?

Она фыркнула, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

— Вот уж не то слово. Тебе, наверное, спится спокойнее от того, что ты не знаешь, сколько всего на этот счёт я услышала.

— Ничуть не спокойнее, — поделился он. Она, пожалуй, шутила, но скорее всего, что нет.

— Даже мило, что они считают, что смогут до тебя добраться, — добавила она, положив голову ему на грудь и подняв взгляд. — Ну так что?

— Не знаю. А у тебя? — спросил он, и она кивнула.

— То же самое. Вот поэтому ты мне и нужен, Аленко, — произнесла она и, снова закрыв глаза, прижалась к нему сильнее, засыпая.


End file.
